Continuous Evolution
by darthas
Summary: What if the Lucian/Sonja of the 21th century was not meant to last? What if the ultimate artificial bioweapon met the ultimate natural bioweapon? What if the endless war finished with all three sides alive? What if humanity was not alone on Shanxi against the Turians?


**AN: this will be a mass crossover of resident evil, prototype, underworld and mass effect. Mass Effect will come later after the beginning of the true war between humanity and the Infected Alliance.**

**5th Century**

Hungarian warlord Alexander Corvinus is the only remaining survivor of a lethal plague that wipes out everyone in his village. In him the infection is able to mutate and mould him into the first is 's twin sons Marcus and William are born.

** 6th Century**

William, bitten by a wolf, mutates and becomes the first Werewolf, and later, Marcus, bitten by a bat, the first vampire.

Marcus turns a dying Viktor in order to create an army to hunt William, who is killing entire villages of people, creating more or more werewolves

**13th Century**

**1202**

William is captured and Viktor declares he is to be imprisoned forever against Marcus's will

**1207**

Lucian is born to an imprisoned Werewolf in the Vampires' dungeon.

**1218**

Viktor begins to use Lucian to create more of the Lycans to work under the control of the Vampires.

**14th Century**

**1383**

Selene is born, her father is commissioned to construct William's prison.

**15th Century**

**1402**

Sonja becomes pregnant by Lucian, freed by Sonja, Lucian leads a number of Lycans in escape .Sonja is put on trial and executed by sunlight in front of Lucian. first Vampire Council are killed by Lucian's pack. After killing her family, Viktor makes Selene a Vampire, blaming Lycans for her family's deaths.

**1409**

After a great battle in the Lycans' fortress, Lucian faked his death

**20th Century**

**1975 **

Michael Corvin is born.

**1962**

**June 9**: Blackwatch is established by DARPA and the Department of the Army.

**1963**

Carnival I. Chimeric hybrids of the junk DNA virus discovered by Project Blackwatch injected into animals for testing.

**1964**

**June 11**: Carnival II. Hope, Idaho is established as a self-sufficient community in which to test the Redlight virus

**1966**

Beginning of the "Project Wesker" by Lord Spencer and doctor James Markus

**1967**

Discovery of the "Stairway of the Sun" by Lord Spencer.

**1968**

Dr James Markus, Lord Ozwell E. Spencer, and Edward Ashford established officially **Umbrella Corporation**.

**July:** Edward Ashford, after creating it, dies by exposition to the Progenitor virus.

**August 6**: Michael K. Allan, the last of the Hope Children, dies.**August 8**: An outbreak of the Redlight virus takes place at Hope, Idaho.**August 11**: 70% of the population at Hope is infected.

**1969**

**July 5**: Operation Altruistic begins.

**July 7**: Operation Altruistic ends. Hope, Idaho is destroyed, Elizabeth Greene and Pariah are recovered.

**August 1**: Pariah moved to clean room at Vandenberg Air Force Base as part of Project Crusade.

**1977**

William Birkin and Albert Wesker join Umbrella as new recruits.

**1979**

Alex Mercer is born.

**1981**

The first zombie is created as a result of the T-virus research. It can only infect 90% of the population though so Spencer is disappointed as he wants it to wipe out the entire worlds population.

Birkin creates the first Hunter

**1988**

Spencer has Wesker assassinate Dr Markus after his discovery of the T virus.

The T-Virus in Markus keeps him alive.

Birkin takes over his research.

Wesker and Birkin look into creating Tyrants using the T-virus but research comes to a stand still when they discover the infected need to contain a rare gene that only 1 in 10 million have.

**1989**

**January 1**: Elizabeth Greene is moved to the Gentek facility on McMullen's McMullen publishes a piece on non-coding sequences in junk DNA. He is approached by Blackwatch to work on Blacklight.

**1991**

Seeking Spencer's motives, Wesker resigns from head research and takes on a job as infiltration agent.

Birkin's G-virus is approved by Spencer and he is given his own lab beneath Raccoon City to facilitate the project.

**1996**

**April**

Albert Wesker establishes the Raccoon City STARS team.

**1997**

**July 23**

Dr Markus releases the T-Virus on a train and in the Spencer's Arklay Mountain Estate to get back at Umbrella for trying to kill him.

Bravo team are called to check out the area, their helicopter crashes.

Rebecca Chamber, the last member of Bravo team kills the Dr Markus.

**July 26**

Alpha team go to find Bravo team in the Arklay Mountains.

Wesker leads them to the Spencer Mansion, which is swarming of Bio Organics Weapon.

Wesker, after injecting himself with a special strain of the T virus, releases a Tyrant that supposedly kills him. Chris Redfield and Jill Valentines, members of Alpha team kills the Tyrant and escape. Wesker, once reanimated by the virus, escape before the mansion is burned to the ground.

**1998**

**September 28**

After trying to desert Umbrella, the doctor Birkin is killed but not before he injects himself with the G-virus. Heavily mutated, he spread the T-virus in Raccoon City, infecting the whole population.

Multiple strike teams and the newly created Nemesis, an extremely powerful Tyrant, are sent into the city to erase all traces of Umbrella's involvement.

**September 29 **

Claire Redfield, Leon Kennedy, Sherry Birkin (the daughter of the doctor), and Ada Wong escape Raccoon City. The latter is a spy, she find samples of the G-virus and fakes her death.

Claire and Leon kill for good the Doctor Birkin.

**October 1**

Jill Valentine destroys the Nemesis and escape Raccoon City

Raccoon City is destroyed by a nuclear missile just like Hope was, this is the second American city to be destroyed on the altar of the Bio-Organic Weapon

Ada Wong begin to work for Wesker

**December 27**

Chris and Claire Redfield destroy multiple bases of Umbrella, discover that Wesker is still alive and kill all of the survivors of the psychotic Ashford family.

**21st Century**

**October 2001**

Michael is bitten by Lucian.

Amelia and the Vampire Council are killed by Lycans.

Lucian is killed by Viktor

Selene bites a dying Michael, making him the first Hybrid.

Selene kills Viktor.

Marcus awakens as a Hybrid due to the blood of a dead Lycan dripping into his coffin.

Marcus massacres all of the Old World Coven, and burns Ördögház to the ground.

Selene becomes a Hybrid by drinking Alexander's blood.

Alexander is killed by Marcus

Marcus frees William from his cell.

Michael kills William while Selene kills Marcus

**2012**

Humanity learns of the existence of Vampires and Lycans, triggering the Purges.

Selene and Michael are captured by Antigen, while Selene is pregnant. Their daughter, Eve, will grow up in captivity while Selene is in cryogenics suspension.

**2003**

With the help of Wesker, Chris and Jill finally brought Umbrella down.

Chris and Jill form the BSAA, an organisation meant to stop the bioterrorism throughout the world.

While Tricell take the place of Umbrella in the pharmaceutical world, Gentek with the help of the American government stay in the shadow and create Blacklight.

**2004**

Discovery of the parasite Las Plagas.

Leon S. Kennedy, now a special government agent, tries to destroy the Las Plagas but Wesker succeed to collect them.

**2006**

Wesker kills Ozwell Spencer, the last founder of Umbrella alive.

He fights Chris and Jill before capturing the latter, and faking the death of both of them. Experimenting on her, Wesker develops the Uroboros.

**2008**

Alex Mercer releases the Blacklight virus at Penn Station, infecting Manhattan.

Day 01: Infection confirmed, Mercer escapes from Gentek morgue, first Marines arrive at Manhattan

Day 03: Mercer releases Elizabeth Greene from Blackwatch custody at the Gentek building. The Manhattan Island is sealed off in response - subways are shut down and the bridges

Day 04: 4% population infected. USS Ronald Reagan arrives in New York harbour to aid Blackwatch forces in isolating the island. Red Crown Command is established at Battery

Day 6: 20% population infected

Day 8: 49% population infected

Day 10: 68% population infected

Day 12: 81% population infected. Alex Mercer defeats and consumes Elizabeth

Day 15: 60% population infected. Col. Ian Taggart panics and prepares his own evacuation, contrary to Gen. Randall's orders

Day 18: Firebreak commences. Reagan is compromised as Alex Mercer sneaks on board the carrier in the guise of Ian Taggart, while the Supreme Hunter does so too, disguised as Robert Cross. After a battle, Alex Mercer dumps the nuclear missile two hundred miles off the coast of New York, preventing the city's destruction before disappearing.

**2009**

Wesker with the help of Tricell provoke an outbreak of Plaga parasites in Kijuju, in South Afriqua.

Chris and his partner, Sheva Alomar save Jill.

Pursuing Wesker aboard his plane and making it crash on a volcano. Chris and Sheva bury alive Wesker by making the volcano collapse on itself.

**2012**

**October **

Selene and Eve escape Antigen and discovers the new Lycan's threat.

The Lanes, the Lycans family leading Antigen are killed by Eve and Selene.

**December**

Jake Muller, the son of Albert Wesker, meet Sherry Birkin. They are both kidnapped by Carla Radames, a clone of Ada Wong made by the C-virus and the leader of Neo-Umbrella, to use their bloods and perfect the C-virus.

Chris Redfield and the BSAA fight Neo-Umbrella in Edonia and suffer heavy losses.

**2013**

**January**

Michael Corvin abduct Eve and makes a deal with Antigen, he helps them to exterminate the Vampires in exchange of his and his daughter's lives

Selene fights Michael, but after he injects himself with the Super-Lycan serum, must flee.

**June**

Selene search for something powerful enough to fight the Lycans and the Humans.

Death of the president Benford and infection of Tall Oaks. The responsible is Derek Simmons, head of the Family (a secret society which work to maintain Order in the world) and ex-employer of Carla Radames before she fell into madness.

The latter is actually attacking China, with the enhanced C-virus.

Carla, finding in Selene an excellent replacement if she was to die, orders to Neo-Umbrella to offer assistance, in case of her death, to Selene.

**July**

Carla infects Derek with the C-virus before getting killed by the true Ada Wong.

Leon Kennedy kills Derek Simmons.

Chris Redfield saves Jake Muller and Sherry Birkin from Neo-Umbrella.

**2014**

Selene with the help of the Neo-Umbrella finds Alex Mercer, who was helping vampires and neutral Lycans to escape the Purges. She also frees Albert Wesker from the volcano in Kijuju and tries to convince them to help her.

**AN: I hope you like the changements, I know Wesker helping somebody is a little OC but Wesker wants a new world, Selene wants to protect her daughter and the actual world is the worst place for this. Also Selene in Underworld: Awakening has powers if less powerful than Wesker's but more stable( without the need of injection). now the survival of Wesker, he was not in lava it was the crater of the volcano that open under him before all the side of the volcano fell on him. after that the virus maintain Wesker alive by burning itself out and in five years someone like Wesker can exit himself out of insanity. For the choice of Carla, she is crazy but she know that Selene who like her is not human will do everything to save her daughter, and so break the plans of the Family. And Mercer, that's six years that he sees peoples more or less like him (no more human because of a virus but still with sentience and sentiments) getting kill just for existing (and the Corvinus vampire virus can make people immortal with less risk than the Blacklight, and he care for Dana, she is everything for him). the next chapter we pass on narration**


End file.
